


The aftermath

by sassenachfrazer



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenachfrazer/pseuds/sassenachfrazer
Summary: What would you do after you've spent 2 days dry humping Sam Heughan? Exactly!Just a little quick fix for our #droughtlander.





	

After our intense start, things had kept sizzling. Sam and I had made love -I could now say it without blushing... much- twice more that night and slowly I had gotten used to his body. After our night together I was utterly exhausted but intensly happy.

We had just one day left of rehearsal and had just managed to make a rough outline of the scene before we once again fell into eachothers arms and fucked each others brains out.

The two days of actually filming the scene were deeply embarrasing for both of us. We kept getting lost in the moment and at times the director had had to yell "CUT" three times before we actually noticed him. Poor bastard. Ofcourse we could hardly really _do_ anthing except grinding into each other and exchanging deeply frustrated looks.

I had carpet burns all over my back and Sam's cock was just about to snap off after two 14-hour filming days, when we stumbled into my Glasgow appartment.I loved my appartment. It had a giant walk in shower with a little bench and one of those cealinig wide rain showers that felt like bliss when coming home after a day in the Scottish mud. Sam knew I loved that thing. 

He held my hand as he led me into my bathroom. I stripped my clothes off and watched him as he did the same. I still had on my rediculous modesty patch. I honestly had forgotten I had it on. I'd just jumped in my clothes my haste to get home. I knew it had the sex appeal of a panty liner but Sam looked at it like it was something deeply offensive. "Can ye _please_ take that off? I've been wanting to be inside you for two days now and that thing has kept me from it. If ye don't take it off soon, I'll be going _through_ it.".

"You do it" I said, batting my lashes as innocently as I could. The effect on Sam was a bit more than I had expected. He had cropped up a lot more than I knew. I loved this version of Sam. Unhindered by any sort of inhibitions he ripped the annoying piece of sticky fabric off and threw it somewhere far away. "Dinna ever make me go through that again Cait. I wanted ye before, but this.... it's too much. Seeing ye bare and willing but not having ye. I canna be gentle about it. I must have ye now."

I walked into the giant shower, turned on the hot water and sat on the little seat. "Come and get me then" I dared him, as I spread my legs in invitation. Sam was with me in an instant, fisting his cock and pulling me towards him. He impaled me in one swift motion and I rid him hard as we quickly worked towards our releases.

I felt it build. Sam was hitting that spot deep inside me and his fingers were working their magic with my clit. I clenched my legs around him and felt him stiffen, pushing me over the edge. I made all kinds of noises, letting go off all the built up tention off the last few days. I could feel Sam's release spill inside me, prolonging my own climax. Still holding each other we convulsed and fell onto the floor in a pile of tangled limbs.

The water fell on our bodies as we drifted back to the here and now. I coul feel Sam's gaze on me so I opened my eyes. The blues of his irises were brighter than ever. "D'ye know... Jamie's right?" he laughed. "We can not posses each others souls with out losing our own.". I nodded and smiled, just as Claire had done just hours before. "That's fine. I'll keep it safe with me Sam. Will you do the same for me?" He smiled his brightest smile and nodded too.

 

My soul was safe with him.


End file.
